


Alex Witwicky

by Bonillaa459



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonillaa459/pseuds/Bonillaa459
Summary: I can't write a summary to save my life so all i'm going to say is that this is a fanfiction on william lennox from transformers.





	1. prolouge

Before Time Began, there was the Cube, We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power which could create worlds and fill them with life, that is how our race was born, for a time we lived in harmony, but like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil, and so began the war, a war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and the cube was lost to the far reaches of space, we scattered across the Galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home, searching every star, every world, and just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery, drew us to a unknown planet called Earth.  
But we were already too late.


	2. 1

Alex let out sigh while listening to Fig rant about how he couldn’t wait to get some of his Mama’s gator for the hundredth time.

“Uh, god, five months of this, I can’t wait to get a little taste of home. A plate of Mama’s alligators étouffé!” Fig smiled as he day dreamed of home making Bobby and Andy want to throw up.

“You’ve been talking about barbecued gators and crickets for the last 2 weeks. I’m never going to your Mama’s house, Fig I promise.” Bobby told Fig pointing at him, as Alex nodded in an agreement.

“But Bobby, Bobby man, gators are known to have the most succulent meat” Fig insisted trying to convince them.

“I understand” Bobby said sarcastically causing Alex to snicker as Fig started insulting Bobby in Spanish.

“Dejar de insultarlos en español Fig” (Stop insulting them in spanish Fig) exclaimed Alex after she calmed down from her fit of laughter.

“English, please, English.” Bobby said.

“I mean, how many times have we…. We don’t speak Spanish besides Alex. I told you that.” Will said also annoyed.

“Why do you gotta ruin it for me man? That’s my heritage” Fig continued to rant in spanish making the rest of the guys groan.

“Go with Spanish, whatever” Will waves him off.

“Hey, you guys remember weekends? Huh? The Sox at Fenway. Cold hot dogs and a flat beer.” Donnelley asked.

“Perfect day” Figs smiled and turned to Will. “What about you Captain? You got a perfect Day?” Fig asked the Captain.

“Nah, I just can’t wait to get home and get married to my girl” Will said while looking at Alex, who was blushing, but with all the dirt that covered them made it hard to see. The guys all hollered at that making Alex blush even more.

“What are you going to do when we head back Alex” Bobby asked nudging her shoulder.

“They’re making take leave for that injury I got to my shoulder back in the field” grumbled Alex as she rubbed her shoulder. As the plane landed Alex said her goodbyes to all the guys and when she finally got to Will she hugged him the longest and almost started crying.

“Hey it’s going to be okay, will see each other soon, and while you’re with your folks you can start planning the wedding” Will whispered in her ear trying to soothe her as she nodded and stepped back saying her final goodbyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if i messed up the Spanish i just google translated it.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple hours after getting to the new home they bought Alex was video chatting Will while getting ready to go and pick up her brother.

"I want to have it in our backyard with some burgers and hotdogs" Alex exclaimed. 

"Baby you know your mom has this big extravagant wedding planned and she specifically to you if you tried to change any of her plans that she would slap you silly and lock in the shed until the wedding day." Will scoffed. 

"I remember, but I just want a small wedding with the boys and our families." An exasperated Alex said. " I know baby i want that too."

"We'll just tell my mom a random date like 9 months away, but really have it planned for a month or two. And I don't want cake, I want pie, Oh and I want Doug to be the ring bearer and I want Molly to be the flower girl. And after the wedding we can go to Spare Time and go bowling and after that we can go play laser tag and spend the rest of the time in the arcade. Oh, or we could get married while skydiving , I saw that on YouTube today and it looked really cool, but I don't think Doug and Molly would like that very much." Alex said in one breath. 

"Baby, baby calm down and breathe everything is going to be fine and just how you want it, you have nothing to worry about." Cooed Will. " "I know, I'm just nervous what if something really does happen like what if aliens try to take over the earth or something." 

"Hey nothing is going to happen, now you go an pick up your bro..." Will tried to say but the connection was breaking up. 

"Hey Will, Will is everything okay." A worried Alex exclaimed. "Everything's ok.., just know th.. I lo.. y.. and I.. see y.o soon." Will tried to say. "I love you too." Alex said before the connection cut off. 


	4. 3

“Ooh...you can dance ...you can jive ...having the time of your life ...ooh,” I sang along as I pulled up to my parents house.”Aahh it’s good to be home” Alex sighed as she got out of the car and walked up to the front door.

Ding Dong Bing Bong. 

“Who is it” Ron Witwicky yelled. “A burglar” Alex exclaimed. After a very long pause, he replied, “Oh, well then go away we don’t want your burglarness in our home.” “But I have pizza.” Another brief pause. “What kind of pizza?” Ron questioned “A meat lovers from Italianos” “Did you bring chess bread too?” “Of course who goes to Italianos and doesn’t get the cheese bread” “I know. You should tell your brother that, you know he went there the other night to get us dinner and didn’t even order them after I specifically told to get them, so I made him drive back there and get those sticks.” Mr. Witwicky ranted.

“Oh for goodness sake you two, do you have to do this every time, your daughter just got home and you can’t even answer the dang door without bantering back and forth on who she is and why you should let her in when you very well why.” Judy Witwicky exclaimed in exasperation as she walked to the door. “Ooww Judy come on you know we always do this, plus I can’t get the door now the Knicks are playing and you know what happens when I don’t watch the game.” Ron complained as Judy walked passed him and hit in the back of the head on her way to the door. “Oh you and your silly superstition, you left to go to the bathroom once during a game and you lost it’s no big deal.” “Yeah but i have not left this couch during another game and they have won every time.”

“You’re such a…” “MOM” Alex exclaimed as Judy opened the door. “Oh my baby girl you’re finally home.” Judy cried in joy as she hugged Alex. “Come in, come in you must be exhausted, you look so skinny, have they been feeding you? How’s Will? Have you guys made any plans for the wedding yet? I found this cute little church the other day with this magnificent willow tree which i know you will absolutely adore, and i was thinking i could do the flowers for the wedding and Aunt Sylvia can do the catering. Okay little missy you sit down right here next to your father and hope there is a commercial coming soon so he can finally say hello and i will make you a snack and get the scrapbook I made for you and you can see what you want for the wedding from that. Brb.”

“Did she just say brb.” Alex questioned. “Yeah,” Ron sighed “She’s trying to learn the kids new lingo so she can make sure Sam isn’t doing bad things like joining a gang or joining the circus to become a clown.” Both Alex and Ron shutter at the idea of a clown.

Ron turns to Alex just as a commercial comes on and looks very serious as he says “I really missed you bug, it’s been really quiet without you here and we’re glad you’re home.” “I really missed you guys too.” Alex said as she launched herself at her dad to give him a hug. They stayed like that for a few moments before Ron exclaimed, “We should probably leave now if we want to pick up your brother up from school.” “But the game isn’t over yet.” Alex said puzzled.”I know, but if we don’t leave now before your mother finds that scrapbook we may never end up leaving this house even if it is to pick your brother.” “Your right let’s go now before..” “I found the scrapbook, I’ll be right down and we can go over all the options I’ve chosen for you to pick from.” Judy exclaimed from upstairs. Ron and Alex quickly got up from the couch and looked at each other before they said in unison. “RUN.”


End file.
